Liquid Lunch
by PoppyECM.6-13
Summary: Poppy finds herself waking up into something she never thought she would. A morning after. After swearing that she wouldn't EVER drink alcohol and not have sex until she was twenty, she's somehow ended up doing both in one night in her 7th year. And what's worse is that she woke up inbetween her best friends Fred and George! Based on Liquid Lunch by Caro Emerald. T for WizardSwears


**Liquid Lunch**

Poppy's eyes slowly fluttered open, everything was blurry and there was a dull throbbing in her head. After a few minutes she began to feel a little more awake and the first thing she noticed was that she was sandwiched between two very warm bodies, looking up she saw that she was in between her best friends Fred and George Weasley. Very naked Fred and George. And what was worse, she was naked too.

Poppy groaned, pressing her face further against George's chest. Judging by the light it was very late morning and it was the bright sunlight that was bringing her banging head ache to the front of her mind. Thinking back she had no idea how she got here but by the smell of the twins collective breath she guessed that it involved alcohol. Right now she was too tired to deal with anything so she simply fell back to sleep. She didn't really have enough mind power to care that her legs were completely tangled up with Fred and George's and that the two guys had their arm wrapped lazily over her and around each other. The last thought she had was that she was kind of comfortable like this.

That is until she woke up two hours later with a terrible churning feeling in her stomach.

Immediately Poppy fought to get herself out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, throwing herself to the cold floor and brought up the contents of her stomach in the toilet. In the process, she woke the sleeping twins. The two boys groaned as they began to come around, they cracked open their crystal blue eyes, took one look at each other and groaned again. Then they heard Poppy sobbing.

George wobbled to his feet, dragging one of the blankets with him and holding his head as he struggled to get to the bathroom without falling over. He saw Poppy, completely naked and curled up, sobbing on the bath room floor and groaned inwardly. He knelt down and put the blanket around Poppy and pulled her into a comforting embrace, offering his shoulder for her to cry into which she gladly accepted.

A few minutes later Fred walked in, now in his boxers, and threw George his underwear which he quickly put on. The twins gave each other identical looks that said 'What on earth did we do?' and both shrugged in reply.

"Poppy? How do you feel?" George asked gently, stroking her hair out of her face.

"Terrible!" Poppy sniffed, holding her head and keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"Wanna go back to bed?" Fred asked, the Hufflepuff nodded and kept her face hidden in George's shoulder.

"You go ask Katie for some of that Sober-up potion and I'll sort her out." George sighed, helping Poppy to her feet. Fred nodded and grabbed another blanket, wrapped himself up and left. George watched him go then walked Poppy back to the bed; she sighed, leant down, silently picked up her underwear and slipped it on before crawling back into bed and curling up. "I'm so sorry Poppy… I don't remember anything past that second fire whiskey…" George sighed, stroking her back to comfort her.

"Me neither…" Poppy sobbed quietly, George closed his eyes and tried not to focus on how terrible it was to hear those words sounded coming out of Poppy's mouth.

"Hey, Katie. You got any of that hang over potion, whatever it's called?" Fred asked groggily, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Yeah." Katie accioed the potion and passed it to him. "You look like shit."

"Yeah yeah, I feel like it too… So do George and Poppy." He sighed.

"Poppy?!"

"Not so loud…" Fred groaned. "And yes, Poppy…" Katie shook her head and sighed.

"That's really bad… What happened?"

"No idea." And with that Fred trudged back upstairs.

The twins and Poppy spent the next 5 hours sleeping and trying not to throw up every time they woke up, the potion helped somewhat but they still weren't great. When they woke up for about the tenth time that day and found they weren't all that sick any more, they got dressed in silence and went down to the common room. The three of them sat on the sofa, Poppy still wrapped up in one of their Gryffindor blankets.

"Hey guys, you okay?" Katie asked when she came back in from lunch.

"No." They groaned in unison.

"I take it the potion wasn't much help then."

"Not really but it was better than nothing." Fred smiled a little.

"Yeah, thanks Katie." George added. Poppy stayed silent.

"How do you feel Poppy?" How did she feel? Well, she remembered nothing, the only thing she knew was that she had had a shit load to drink last night when she'd never intended to drink alcohol throughout her entire life. She'd woken up naked with her two closest friends with only a wearing off anti-contraception spell to tell her what had happened last night. Plus she still had a pretty bad hang over. She just shook her head and kept her gaze on the floor before taking off her glasses and closing her eyes. "It'll be okay, yeah?" Katie tried to comfort the girl, patting her shoulder as she walked past to get to her dorm.

"How on earth did this happen?!" Poppy suddenly exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. The Weasley twins winced at the sudden spike of pain in their heads but shook it off.

"We have no idea…" Fred sighed.

"You never give in to drinks, even when it's us asking." George shook his head in confusion.

"You always have such will power when it comes to that stuff…" They frowned.

"Whatever happened ruined everything… I swore to myself I'd never drink and that I wouldn't do _it_ until I was ready." Poppy said quietly, curling up with tears rolling down her cheeks. The twins just put their arms around her and let her cry.

"We're sorry." They whispered in unison.

By dinner time Poppy was fed up of crying and the twins were starting to get hungry so they decided to go down. Since it was the Christmas Holidays there was only a handful of students from each house still at Hogwarts so the food was set out at the foot at the table as the rest of the table wasn't needed. The trio sat down together at the Gryffindor table, even though Poppy was a Hufflepuff, and slowly picked through their food.

"Have fun last night, Lockwood?" Draco Malfoy sneered from the Slytherin table.

"I wouldn't know and that's Moore to you." Poppy said coldly, not caring that everyone was listening.

"Just ignore him." Fred and George said, she nodded and turned back.

"I'd be impressed if she doesn't become an alcoholic after that, you should've seen how much she drank after I used that spell that lowers will power." Draco told his mates, laughing with them.

"You… WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT TO ME?!" Poppy screeched, jumping to her feet and turning to face Draco. Draco just stared at her, he didn't expect her to be so loud. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU STUPID FERRET!" She shouted, stomping straight over the Ravenclaw table (luckily the unused part) and grabbing Draco by the collar. Fred and George stood up to but they weren't about to stop her beating Draco to a pulp. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"I just used a spell that gets rid of your will power, i-I wanted to see what would happen i-if you loosened up a little." Draco told her, trying to act cool.

"LOOSENED UP A LITTLE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Poppy roughly shoved Draco to the ground. Fred and George almost ran over to her, she was never this violent. " I SWORE THAT I WOULD NEVER EVER DRINK ALCOHOL! NEVER! AND YOU FUCKED THAT ALL UP! YOU BASTARD! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I WOKE UP NAKED IN SOMEONE ELSE'S BED! THAT'S SOMETHING I NEVER INTENDED TO DO UNTIL I WAS READY AND AT LEAST TWENTY YEARS OLD! I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed at him, finishing by kicking him in the balls, then in the stomach and running off.

The hall was suddenly very silent. Even the teacher who had just walked in were in a stunned silence. Fred and George were the first ones to do anything. They jumped over the Ravenclaw table and immediately started to beat Draco up, two of the professors rushed forwards and held the Weasley twins back before they completely knocked him out. Draco stumbled to his feet, holding his stomach and sporting a broken, bleeding nose and a lot of bruises.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL HER INNOCENCE!" They shouted at him, struggling against the teachers.

"I'm not the one who fucked her!" Draco spat back, whipping blood of his lip.

"YOU BASTARD!" The twins immediately began struggling harder.

"That is enough!" Dumbledore shouted, now standing at the entrance to the hall. "Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley will report to my office once they have calmed down, someone please escort Mr Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and then to my office. Everyone else, return to your meals and enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that the head master swept out of the hall and silence fell once more.

Fred and George struggled a little more, still trying to get at Draco, but they gave up and stormed out together. One of the Professors followed them but they had no intention of going to see Dumbledore before checking on Poppy. They ran down to the Quidditch pitch and found her sobbing in the Hufflepuff changing room.

"Poppy…" They sighed in unison, coming over and kneeling in front of her. George reached up and stroked her hair. "We're sorry… He had no right."

"He ruined everything." She whispered, sliding off the bench and into their embrace.

"Not our friendship though?" Fred asked quietly, sounding a little worriedly.

"No, no of course not." Poppy said with a teary little smile.

"Good." George smiled a little and kissed her forehead.

At the New Years Ball after the holidays Poppy was rocking (well technically jazzing) the stage with a song by her favourite singer which she thought described the events of that morning rather well.

"_Yeah baby it hurts a bunch,_

_The girls got going and we had a munch._

_I promise on a dime it's the last time_

_I'll ever have a Liquid Lunch."_

**The song is Liquid Lunch by the AMAZING Caro Emerald from her new album The Shocking Miss Emerald XD Go listen to it and I hope you LOVE IT! If you know me, ignore the fact I'm using myself as an OC because this will NEVER happen! (Although having sex with Fred and George doesn't sound too bad… XD) ~Poppy the Loyal HuffleBadger :D**


End file.
